fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fishes
Summary Fishes are one of the four main categories of the Itempedia that is widely used by the community of the Frontier in order to fulfill multiple goals, the other being Harvestables, Monster Drops, and Feathers. The major goals include the following: * To continue the flow of the player's progression throughout their adventures * To gather up gold (currency) in order to obtain other game features that are not given at the beginning * To fulfill one of the four time-consuming tasks in order to complete the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. Fishing Vendors In order for the player to obtain fishes, they must find a fishing vendor that will provide fishing rods to the players. The recommended vendors in the Frontier are Luhr and Martin the Carp. Luhr is a fishing vendor located at Topple Lake in Topple Town, specifically located behind a building that provides small fishing docks. Players can interact with Luhr in order to purchase the basic and cheaper fishing rods, as well as other stylish accessories that relate to the subjects of water and fishing. On the other hand, Martin the Carp is a fishing vendor located at Rubble Spring, specifically at his cottage near the spring. Players can interact with Martin the Carp in order to purchase the enhanced and expensive fishing rods, that allows the players to have an increased chance to reel in rarer fishes. Common Knowledge of Fishing Once the player obtains a fishing rod, they may head to any bodies of water, and later on, lava pools and other fluid-like pools. The players must click on a fishable area of their chosen body of water and wait until the fishing bobber creates a bobbing splash effect, showing the players that a fish had been caught and must be reeled in immediately. The fish they had reeled in will be revealed to the players after successfully reeling in the fishes, showing the fish's appearance, as well as any sound effects that apply to it. Depending on the sound effect, some fishes will have simple sound effects meaning the players got something common or uncommon. Other fishes will have complex sound effects meaning the players got something rare or pricy. For example, a simple sound effect of receiving a common/uncommon fish will simply have no sound effects at all or a faint ringing-like sound effect. For a complex sound effect of receiving a pricy or rare fish, the sound effect will either be followed by a clap, cheer and so forth. Players can overfish, where their inventory is full, but the other fishes they received will be dropped under the player's legs, however, other players cannot see these drops, which prevents other players from obtaining their loots Fishing Areas There are a variety of fishable areas that players can head to. This will mainly give you a brief summary of each fishable area, which may or may not benefits the players in order to reel in other fishes the players have not obtained. They are mainly areas with a body of water, especially seas, rivers, lakes, ponds, oceans, streams, springs, and so forth. Other fishable areas include the fountain, wells, lava and magma pools, and other fluid-like pools if there is one that allows players to fish in. Keep in mind that some of these names are not official and acts as "placeholders" in order to identify a specific location of a major fishable area. Here is the list of fishable areas: Blackrock Pond - 'In general, the pond that can be found between the mountain ridges; near Amy Thistlewitch's store known as the Enchanted Jewels. 'Black Tower Well - 'In general, it mainly refers to the fishing well that is provided in the basement where the furnace and anvil is located in the Black Tower at Celestial Field 'Coral Bay - 'In general, the coastlines and its bay 'Fountain - In general, any fountains that can be found in the Frontier; mainly refers to the fountain in The Town of Right and Wrong Frigid Waste (PvP) '- In general, the halved portion of the lake found between the territories of The Forgotten Lands and Frigid Waste. It would also include the coastlines that do not belong to Pebble Bay nor The Long Coast and can be determined by the borders on the coastlines and the puddles underneath the cliffs. 'Great Pine Forest - The pond that is infested with Lakethistle; located at the areas where the Petrified Grassland and Rubble Spring can be found at Pebble Bay - 'In general, the coastlines and its bay 'Pit Depths '''- In general, the magma/lava pools that can be found inside the magma level of the Pit Depths '''Rabbit Hole Lake - In general, the pool of water where the Rabbit Hole Lake Boss spawns at. 'Rubble Spring '- In general, the streams and rivers that stretches throughout Petrified Grassland and into The Far Coast, as well as the main fishing spring where Martin the Carp can be found 'Starry Point '- In general, the coastlines and the bodies of water that borders Starry Point 'The Far Coast '- In general, the coastlines and the body of water that borders it; includes Coral Giant's territorial pools of water (sand bridge) 'The Forgotten Lands '- In general, the halved portion of the lake found between the territories of The Forgotten Lands and Frigid Waste 'The Long Coast '- In general, the coastlines and the body of water that borders it 'Topple Lake '- In general, any body of water that is territorially inside the areas of Topple Lake; includes a small portion of the waterfall List of Known Fishes Fishes Treasure Chests '''Treasure Chests '''acts similar to the Dungeon Rewards Chest and can give players various rewards depending on the tier it is classified as. Some treasure chests will reward lesser-valued items, while others will reward items that are sought after by some parts of the community. They will be listed below: Category:Items Category:Otherworld Update